


Do You Really Want The Truth?

by AngelsofHades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, i think, sleepover, with Seijou, with some inappropriate things but nothing too extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsofHades/pseuds/AngelsofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeru was extremely proud of himself when he was given the position of captain by Oikawa, but what he hadn’t taken into account was the fact that he would have to spend more quality time with not only the former captain himself, but also the future ace of the team.</p>
<p>Kyoutani Kentarou.</p>
<p>Who happened to hate Shigeru with a passion, which was rather unfortunate considering he’d been carrying a torch for the other since their first year.</p>
<p>Or, how Oikawa took matters into his own hands and decided to set up his precious, clueless kouhai with the Mad Dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A matter of Pride (or rather, Social Anxiety)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with another Haikyuu story, but this time I’m focusing on the Seihoes, specifically Kyouhaba, who are my dear, dear, stupid OTP.  
> Also, I usually don’t like writing the honorifics but I don’t think I could write these guys without them honestly. Especially Oikawa, damn him.  
> I own nothing but the words I write and the ideas in my mind, and none of the chapter titles make any sense, its just what came to mind.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Shigeru was extremely proud of himself when he was given the position of captain by Oikawa, but what he hadn’t taken into account was the fact that he would have to spend more quality time with not only the former captain himself, but also the future ace of the team.

Kyoutani Kentarou.

Who happened to _hate_ Shigeru with a passion, which was rather unfortunate considering he’d been carrying a torch for the other since their first year. He’d managed to smother it with his anger when the other had abandoned the team, but after the game with Karasuno it seemed like the blasted thing had come back in full force, if not _stronger_ than before.

Which sucked, because, as stated before, Shigeru had to spend more time with Oikawa. Who knew every single emotion his teammates might be feeling in a single glance. _Every. Single. One._

During practice today Oikawa had asked him to stay behind after clean-up and assuming it was about new strategies, Shigeru had naively agreed. Iwaizumi was waiting outside but Shinji had had to go home straight away to make dinner for the arrival of his grandparents, so Shigeru was trapped in the gym with the captain alone.

He didn’t really think it was suspicious until Oikawa turned to him with a wide, mischievous grin on his face. Shigeru tried to run. Iwaizumi’s face was apologetic as he blocked his escape before turning the soon-to-be captain back to the smiling demon inside the gym. Shigeru gulped down the fear and gathered up all the courage he could muster.

“Yahoo~ Yaha-chan! It’s not nice to run away from your senpai, you know?” Shigeru just tried to calm down his pulse as he plastered on an apologetic smile that he knew Oikawa could see straight through.

“My apologies Oikawa-san. What can I do for you? I assume we’re not here to talk strategy for the next practice match.” Oikawa threw his head back and laughed, although they both knew it was one-hundred percent fake.

“Always straight to the point, Yaha-chan! You never just want to chat with me anymore,” Oikawa sighed when the only response he got from the other was a polite smile, and continued. “To be honest I’m just a bit worried about your relationship with our dear Mad Dog-chan.” Oikawa’s grin turned sharp when Shigeru involuntarily flinched at the nickname. Shigeru’s entire body froze at Oikawa’s next words.

“I know how you _really_ feel about him, Yaha-chan. You can’t hide from me~”

…

Kentarou was kind of excited, but he’d never admit it and no one would be able to tell unless they were really paying a lot of attention to him; and no one ever paid _that_ much attention to someone like Kentarou. Oikawa had announced in the last practice that the Seijou’s starters would be spending the weekend together, not as a training camp, but as a sort of farewell party slash sleepover for the third years. Kentarou had never been on a proper sleepover before, so he was a little nervous as well. He had no idea what to expect.

The team had warmed up to him a little after the Karasuno battle, but he still didn’t know if they actually wanted him there or not; well, he knew for sure that at least Yahaba didn’t want him on the team. The other boy still hated him for leaving, which kind of sucked. Yeah, Kentarou left; but he _came back._ And they worked so well together in the end he was sure that they could have gotten on well—but nothing. The future captain just would not come near him unless it was to reprimand him for something or other, or when they were doing drills together. He just didn’t get it.

Hiking his backpack up a little further on his shoulder, Kentarou checked the address he had been given on his phone before looking back up at the huge house in front of him. It belonged to Oikawa (of course it did) and the third year’s parents would be away for the whole weekend. Kentarou plucked up his courage and walked his socially anxious arse up to the door. It opened before he could knock, and Kentarou was nearly bowled over by a screaming Watari, who seemed to be running from a furious Yahaba, who was wearing… lipstick?

Yahaba jumped at the sight of Kentarou and tripped over the welcome mat; Kentarou automatically caught the taller boy, who only stayed in his hold for a mere second before his cheeks flushed red and he bolted back inside the house, cursing Watari all the way. Kentarou assumed he was embarrassed about the lipstick. Why was he wearing lipstick in the first place?

Oikawa bounded around the corner next, greeting Kentarou with a huge smile before dragging him into the house with surprising strength. Iwazumi’s head poked around from the corner and gave Kentarou a little smile before hitting Oikawa over the head for ‘manhandling the children again.’ Kentarou watched as the former captain whined pathetically to the past ace of Aobajousai, who couldn’t quite hide the fond smile that pinched at his cheeks when the taller leant against him dramatically.

Huh. Would you look at that; maybe Hanamaki was right that time he said the second years would be following the tradition—a buff ace and a pretty setter captain—but he couldn’t have known how accurate he would be. Maybe it was fate for the Seijou aces to fall in love with their setters?

…

Shigeru was mortified. He sat back down on the loveseat he and Shinji had been sharing before he was dared to put the lipstick on and Shinji had mumbled something teasing about how it was ‘ _such a shame’_ that Shigeru wasn’t into being a drag queen because of how fabulous he looked. Now that wouldn’t have been too bad if Shinji didn’t already know that this wasn’t the first nor second or even third time he’d but lipstick on for a performance, _and_ if he hadn’t been overheard by Hanamaki who stated to sing some ridiculous song about a ‘dude’ who ‘looks like a lady’ repeatedly while filming him to post on his and Matsukawa’s Vine. So naturally, he tried to skin the libero alive but the little weasel had run for the door and the universe hated him so much that he just managed to trip into the (super buff) chest of one Kyoutani Kentarou, who was staring at… his lips? The setter then realised he was still wearing the lipstick, flushed and fled back into the relative safety of the lion’s den.

Shigeru scowled at Shinji when he came back and sat down next to him, but he made no violent actions against his best friend. He heard Oikawa explaining to Kyoutani that they’d started the game without him, but he hadn’t missed too much. The wing spiker put his bag down and sat in the last available chair that had been dragged into the circle from the dining room for him. Next to him was the couch that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sprawled over, while Kunimi and Kindaichi had separate recliners pushed together. Next to the first years was Shigeru and Shinji, and on Shinji’s right was Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s couch. Shigeru had been amazed by the size of the room before they but all the seats together, but now even more so, because even with all the seats, there was still about four metres of empty space between Shigeru and Matsukawa for the dares to take place in, where the bottle that allocated truths or dares was currently sitting, oh so innocently.

Kyoutani greeted them all with a grunt and a slight nod of the head and something had to be seriously wrong with Shigeru to find him cute doing that. Oikawa clapped his hands and brought the room’s attention back to him.

“Okay~ Now that everyone’s here, let’s get started again! Yaha-chan, if you would spin the bottle please?” Shigeru nodded and stepped forwards to spin the blasted thing. He sat back down and waited, absently rubbing at his lips to even out the badly applied lipstick Oikawa had smeared across them. The bottle span and span until it slowed down and landed on Hanamaki.

“Truth or dare, Hanamaki-san?” Shigeru asked with a small smile, and the other boy thought for a moment before signing away his fate by choosing dare.

The elder waited with a smug smile on his face, clearly confident that Shigeru wouldn’t give him something too bad, but Shigeru was still feeling vengeful. He smirked coldly at the pink-haired boy whose expression fell before gulping. It seemed that the third year had forgotten that Shigeru had been chosen from the multiple setters for a reason, and Oikawa had been training Shigeru for some time, meaning he was nearly as observant as the older setter when it came to their teammates. Shigeru knew what Hanamaki feared.

The spiker’s face paled.

“Hanamaki-san, I dare you to lick Watari’s foot.” The room fell into shocked silence following that simple sentence, that was only broken by the horrified gasps of the two mentioned a moment later. It wasn’t too well known to the club, but Hanamaki could not _stand_ being near people’s feet, and Shinji found saliva absolutely disgusting. Oikawa started to cackle when the two started to babble, but Shigeru just smiled sweetly and started to play with his fingernails, waiting for them to go on with the dare. He knew they would, because no one was willing to do the penalty that Oikawa had suggested earlier on, which Iwaizumi was now explaining to a confused looking Kyoutani. _Run up and down the whole street three times. Naked._

…

Kentarou fought to keep a smile off his face as Watari and Hanamaki screamed. They’d caved into the dare and now the libero was frantically rubbing his sole along the carpet to get the saliva off his foot (to the chagrin of Oikawa) while Hanamaki laid face-down on the floor, unresponsive. Matsukawa eventually stopped laughing long enough to haul the pink-haired third year back to the bottle to spin pathetically before dumping him back on their couch next to Kentarou. The sluggish bottle eventually pointed to Kunimi, who just shrugged and walked outside when dared to eat the closest bug he could find. The first year wandered back inside munching on the cricket that had been sitting underneath the window making a racket. No one wanted to ask how someone usually as slow and lazy as he managed to catch it, let alone stomach eating it live. The bottle was spun a couple more times with nothing extremely unusual or entertaining happening other than Kindaichi stuttering through his dare of having to talk dirty to the aforementioned bug-eater and Iwaizumi confessing that he was secretly a K-pop fan who was obsessed by this boy group called Monsta X.

Until Kentarou’s turn finally came around.

Oikawa had spun the bottle after being asked for the strangest dream he ever had (which had somehow involved killing ‘Ushiwaka’ with a rubber duck) and innocently smiled at Kentarou when it landed on him. He was immediately tense and decided that the smarter option would probably be truth. He didn’t trust whatever malicious thoughts he was having, but none of the truths so far had been too intense.

It was not the right choice.

“Mad Dog-chan~ what do you think about when you masturbate?” Kentarou felt himself reeling back as if the question had actually slapped him across the face, and he stared, open-mouthed at the former captain for a moment before the setter was hit over the head by Iwaizumi. But the question was already out in the air and he could _feel_ the anticipatory looks that the others were shooting at him.

He knew he couldn’t lie about it, because he’d never been particularly good at it, and there was _no way in hell_ that he would take the punishment. He took a moment to think if he could somehow answer the question without confessing that the pretty second-year setter sitting a few metres away was what he thought about _all the time,_ doing indecent things or not. He knew he was blushing, but he refused to react more than he already had.

So, he looked the former captain and all time asshole straight in the eye and said, “The person I like.” He then reached forwards and spun the bottle as the room groaned in protest. Kentarou shrugged and leaned back onto the surprisingly comfortable chair. He _had_ answered the question. If it had been _‘who_ he thought about’ he would’ve been screwed, but Kentarou thanked the universe for its mercy and watched the bottle spin towards its next victim.


	2. A matter of Gluttony (or rather, Marshmallows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentarou looked around the group, happy to see his teammates being able to have so much fun while he was still in their presence. At least until he was suddenly called on, and Kentarou (being the idiot he was), replied dare without even thinking. He only hoped that their sudden unity in loving a certain British dance film would save him from complete humiliation.
> 
> From the slow smirk creeping up Matsukawa’s face, Kentarou didn’t think he’d be getting any mercy.  
> “I dare you, Kyoutani Kentarou, to do the chubby bunny challenge.”
> 
> Or, where someone gets hurt, some people are British movie nerds, and poor Ken has to stuff his face full of 'mallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long but here's the second chapter (finally)  
> There have also been some edits to the first chapter, but nothing huge.  
> Enjoy!

Shigeru groaned along with the rest of the group after Kyoutani’s reveal, but internally he was cursing Oikawa with all his might. _Seriously?_ How could he ask that so early in the game? The crazy bastard only did it to play with Shigeru, and he knew it. Even though Iwaizumi had already hit the ex-captain, Shigeru was very tempted to take action against him… but that would be very suspicious. He didn’t think he could’ve handled it if Kyoutani had said the name of someone else. _Of course_ Shigeru knew it was absolutely insane that he hoped for his own name to have been growled out by the buff blond (and Shigeru’s heart clenched at the thought of Kyoutani already having a crush on someone else), but there was still a tiny sliver of hope that Shigeru might be the one he liked. He was in no way anticipating the day when the eventual reveal would break his heart. Shigeru could only hope that he would be strong enough by then to deal with it like nothing had changed.

The whole group watched as the bottle began to slow its spins after Kyoutani’s turn until the end finally stopped while pointing at the past ace. Iwaizumi sat up straighter and turned to the bumblebee lookalike who frowned when his dark-haired senior chose dare. Shigeru watched as he tossed the options around in his head before his mouth twisted into a slightly sadistic smirk (which was definitely not attractive. At all. Was it getting hot in the room? Maybe they should open a window or something. Did Oikawa have an air-con? Even a fan would be good enough right now.)

Iwaizumi met Kyoutani’s gaze head on and began to chuckle along with the revived Hanamaki and Matsukawa when his options were revealed, after which he immediately stood and headed for the kitchen.

“Give Oikawa a hickey or down an entire glass of salt.” Oikawa gasped and waxed poetic about ‘Iwa-chan’s vicious betrayal.’ Iwaizumi came back into the room a moment later with a decently sized cup filled to the brim with salt, another glass of water, and a bowl that Shigeru assumed was for spitting the salt into, sat on the floor near the bottle and stared Kyoutani dead in the eyes as he chucked the glass back and poured the entire contents into his mouth. He struggled to swallow the mouthful since it immediately dried his mouth, but continued after adding some water. He stopped for a moment about six minutes in, and it was obvious (and hilarious) to the entire room that he was contemplating his life choices and even having second thoughts about the dare, eyes flicking back and forth between Oikawa’s eyes and his neck, until he finally lifted the water glass to his lips again and chugged the whole thing in order to wash it all down his throat. The team cheered and he rose again, spinning the bottle and moving back to his seat next to the _totally not_ sulking Oikawa.

…

Kentarou silently chuckled as Kindaichi’s face got redder and redder the longer he was in the shaky handstand. The kid wasn’t going to make the full minute—his legs were completely bent at the knees and his back was bowed, but the firstie was determined, and Kentarou had to admit he was having a good go of it. Unfortunately, he collapsed at the forty second mark, his arms finally giving out and gravity taking it upon itself to slam the kid to the floor. Right on top of the bottle. The _glass_ bottle. Half the team were immediately on their feet and rushing towards the turnip-head. Kentarou decided that it would probably be wisest for him to stay out of the initial commotion, instead ducking into the kitchen and rifling through one of the cupboards until he came across a first-aid kit that looked like it hadn’t been opened for a couple of years. He strode back into the living room to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa collecting the glass shards from the ground into a dustpan (thankfully it looked pretty whole), and the rest of the team huddled around the youngest members. Kindaichi was lying on his front with his head in Kunimi’s lap, shirt rucked up to his shoulders as Iwaizumi and Yahaba uneasily inspected the piece of glass sticking out of his upper back. Kentarou saw them glance at each other helplessly while trying to reassure the youngest two. Watari was worriedly grasping onto Oikawa’s arm as they stayed out of the way, and Kentarou shoved them both back a little before surprisingly gracefully dropping to his knees next to the youngest, grumbling about how useless they all were.

He swiftly opened the first-aid kit, locating the tweezers, disinfectant wipes and a decently sized waterproof band aid to cover the cut with when he was through with it. The piece of glass definitely wasn’t large enough to be worried about requiring stitches, so after swatting away the hovering hands belonging to the mother-hens of the team, he patted the younger wing spiker gently on the back (away from the injury of course) and calmly explained what he was going to do. Kentarou was dimly aware of the rest of the team staring at him with gobsmacked expressions, but he ignored them in favour of telling the lazy first year that it would be best for him to hold Kindaichi’s hand during the extraction. Gently resting his right hand close to the glass to steady himself, Kentarou gripped the splinter of glass firmly with the tweezers and removed it swiftly, but carefully. Kindaichi yelped and flinched beneath him but Kunimi was quick to soothe him, running the fingers of his free hand through the other’s hair as Kindaichi’s left hand dug into his thigh, probably painfully. Kentarou deposited the splinter of glass into the dustpan Matsukawa was holding and picked up the disinfectant wipe, swiping it across the cut without giving any warning. Kindaichi flinched again but Kunimi kept him still while the blond inspected the damage. Just as he had hoped, there was no need for stitches, so he barked at Yahaba to prepare the gauze while he wiped the cut a little more thoroughly in case smaller glass shards were caught in the sides. Yahaba startled but quickly jumped to attention, ripping open the packaging with controlled haste and hovering over Kentarou’s shoulder until the sharp-eyed boy was satisfied with the cleanliness and allowed him to carefully cover the wound.

The whole team took a deep breath as one and released it—a little shakily in some cases. Iwaizumi and Kentarou gently helped the first-year sit up again, the eldest murmuring to him about how well he had done and the latter ruffling the surprisingly soft turnip-shaped-hair, though he was careful not to get any blood in it. They put him up on Yahaba’s and Watari’s couch where Kunimi immediately joined him, the taller slumping to the side and leaning against him. Kentarou told the first year to stay away from strenuous activities for a couple days while he began to pack up the first aid kit, not realising that the entire group was just staring at him incredulously.

He stood up and turned back to the kitchen to put the kit away when it, the dirty disinfectant wipes, and the packaging for the band aid were grabbed out of his hands by Watari who quickly disappeared to put them away. Kentarou blinked and finally realised the others were still looking at him. He went to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, but a few flecks of blood on his fingertips distracted him so he side-stepped the group, glad for the excuse to leave the room.

…

Shigeru watched the rest of the room look at each other in a sort of dulled shock before slumping into one of the now-free recliners, the rest belatedly following his lead. Oikawa stayed standing, but only because he had wandered over to the first-years to check on them. Kindaichi was still a little pale, but he seemed perfectly fine otherwise. Shigeru gleefully noticed that Kunimi was still holding his hand, and by the barely noticeable blush on his face, he wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon.

Kyoutani shuffled back into the room with a curious Shinji hovering at his side, unsuccessfully attempting to get Kyoutani’s attention. The spiker’s head was bowed and Shigeru saw him glance up at everyone before going red and faltering for a second. He then plopped down in his chair and wrapped his arms around his stomach. As Shigeru got over how god-damned cute the other was, he suddenly realised that Kyoutani was extremely uncomfortable when all the attention of the room was on him. Not that this was a shocking discovery, but Shigeru finally figured out _why._ Kyoutani was _shy._

 _That’s why he seems so anti-social all the time_ , Shigeru thought to himself, _he must be socially anxious._ Shigeru’s thoughts were disrupted by the object of his affection and attention himself. Kyoutani cleared his throat awkwardly and looked to Iwaizumi. The older boy shook himself and clapped once, drawing everyone’s attention. Everyone but Shigeru, who was still observing how the new ace’s shoulders relaxed without the attention of the room. It was such a contrast from his attitude on the court, and unfortunately for Shigeru, it only made him like the other more.

“Right. Now that the bottle is gone, if everyone’s still up to play then we should just do it the normal way.” Iwaizumi waited for everyone to nod before continuing. “Kindaichi, since yours was the last turn, you can choose the next player if you want.” The aforementioned bottle smasher nodded quickly and looked around the room before settling for the chilled third-year, who chose dare immediately, probably to make sure no one else would chicken out after the accident.

“Matsukawa-san, I dare you to… tap dance?” Even though the dare came out sounding more like a question, the third-year nodded solemnly to make everyone laugh (Shigeru heard a few giggles) and stood in the centre of their circle. No one minded that the dare was as tame as a goldfish, as everyone was still a little worked up from one of their kids being injured, even though Kyoutani dealt with it quickly and effectively. The tallest senior stood still until he was sure everyone was giving him their 100% attention, then he began.

It was hilarious.

There were many things that Shigeru knew Matsukawa excelled in; volleyball, throwing paper balls into the trash from far away, doing the splits, flirting with Hanamaki, eating competitions, the list goes on, really. Tap dancing was not one of those things.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were positively _howling,_ clutching at their sides as they watched Matsukawa try and tap his heels and toes in any sort of pattern, Kindaichi and Kunimi were in tears, shaking on the couch as they tried to keep the tallest from straining his back, Hanamaki was in a strange mix of looking like he was about to combust from how hard he was laughing and thinking that Matsukawa had hung the moon in the sky just for him to see the road by, Shinji had rolled off his chair and was gasping for breath, and Shigeru’s breath was lost for a completely different reason. Oh, of course he found the sight of their most composed senior teammate jerking his feet up and down absolutely priceless, but the sight that had his heart running like a greyhound after a stuffed toy rabbit was the boy sitting across from him; hands once again wrapped around his stomach—but this time for the fear his gut may burst—with the most attractive grin Shigeru had ever seen in his life plastered across his usually grumpy face. But the worst, the absolute worst thing were the ~~adorable~~ _stupid_ dimples framing his smile.

A couple of years ago Shigeru had come across an article that explained the science behind why humans like to squeeze things that they find cute. Apparently, it was because they were so adorable the brain had no idea how to deal with it; there is no ingrained reaction for how to deal with things like that, which led to the brain deciding that the best course of action is to stop the thing from being cute. How? By killing it. The brain, in all of its wisdom, decides that dead things can’t be cute, right?

On a _completely_ unrelated note, Shigeru was about two seconds away from second-degree murder.

Fortunately, Shigeru was snapped out of his daze by Hanamaki suddenly yelling (in English no less), “Go, Billy, go!” Which, while completely confusing, was nothing compared to the pearls of laughter that followed Kyoutani’s decision to follow that up with, “Alright, alright, don’t lose your blob.”

_One: holy crap Kyoutani’s English is so good??_

_Two: what just happened?_

Matsukawa finally fell to the floor in hysterical laughter.

…

After Matsukawa had introduced the rest of the group to the wonder that was _Billy Elliot,_ Kentarou groaned along with the rest of them after Hanamaki’s inevitable, “ _I’d_ tap _that._ ” It was only a matter of time, to be honest, those two couldn’t stop flirting even if their lives depended on it. Kentarou looked around the group, happy to see his teammates being able to have so much fun while he was still in their presence. At least until he was suddenly called on, and Kentarou (being the idiot he was), replied _dare_ without even thinking. He only hoped that their sudden unity in loving a certain British dance film would save him from complete humiliation.

From the slow smirk creeping up Matsukawa’s face, Kentarou didn’t think he’d be getting any mercy.

“I dare you, Kyoutani Kentarou, to do the chubby bunny challenge.” Half of the room cheered while the other half seemed quite confused, but Kentarou just placed his head in his hands and sighed. _Of course_ he would be the one who has to stuff his face and embarrass himself even more in front of Yahaba. If Kentarou thought he had no chance before, this would definitely be the deal breaker. Not that he ever did have a chance in the first place, but it was nice to dream.

Squaring his shoulders, Kentarou rose back up and nodded to the third-year. During his moment of dejection, the rules of the game had been explained to those who didn’t know, so they all cheered at his agreement. Even Yahaba. Kentarou acquiesced; _At least he’ll get some entertainment out of this, I guess._  

They all moved to the kitchen where Oikawa brought out a huge bag of marshmallows and everyone else stationed themselves around the room. Kentarou sat at the kitchen table and gulped when he saw the bag again. Kentarou was not known for having a big mouth, whether that be for gossip or actually eating food. He’d had problems with his jaw when he was younger and it was difficult for him to take a bite out of a whole apple, let alone shove ten-plus marshmallows in his gob. He liked to eat small things, or at least take smaller bites, like with his karaage kun. But he definitely did not want to go through with the punishment, especially with it being still light out.

Sighing, he quietly asked that they not film him before pulling the bin towards him and stuffing the first gooey lolly in his mouth.

“Chubby Bunny.” Hanamaki was cracking up already and the others looked like they wouldn’t be able to control themselves, so Iwaizumi took it upon himself to count out the numbers.

“One,”

“Chubby Bunny,”

“Two,”

“Chubby Bunny,”

“Three,”

“Chub-by Bun-ny,”

“Four,”

“Ch- chubby. Bu-nny,”

“Five,”

“Chbby… Bnny,”

“Six?”

“Chbby. Bny.”

“I don’t know if that one counts—ok, ok, seven,”

“Chby… Bny.”

“It’s just getting shorter, does this really count? Eight.”

“Ch- chub-y… buun-y,”

“He doesn’t look good guys... I think we should stop him. I'm serious here. Fine! Nine.”

“Ch—urk!”

Nine it is then.


End file.
